A Twist
by RoxanneHeart
Summary: When Prince Ashton has the courage to tell his parents about his secret relationship. They tell him that he is gonna marry a Princess from Sinnoh. Now Ash has to choose between Misty his secret Girlfriend and Dawn the princess he fell in love with.
1. A Twist:Prologue

(A/N: Well i thought of this story awhile ago so I hope you like it! )

A Twist- Prologue

It was a sunny morning when Prince Ashton and Misty where at a secret beach that only they knew. They found it a couple of months ago while chasing each other. They never told anyone about making it their secret hangout. They were looking out at the beach. Until Misty decided to say something.

"Ash, when are you going to tell your family about me?" Misty looked at Ash in the eyes.

"I don't know Misty I want to tell them but I fear that they will hate me or even worse separate us" Ash looked sad. His family were the royal family of Pallet Town. It was a small town, south of the Kanto Region.

"But what if they don't? Ash you can't leave in fear of your parents, if you do love me youll tell them"

Misty said. "You do love me right, Ash?"

"Of course I do, Misty" Ash said hugging her.

"Then tell them please!" Misty looked at Ash with puppy dog eyes.

Rolling his eyes he agreed.

Later in the day-Ketchum Castle

"Mom, Dad I need to tell you something" Ash said walking towards his parents at the yard.

"Sure Honey what do you need?" His mom said turning towards him.

"Wait before we continue talking I need to tell you something that will make you happy" His father said standing up and walking infront of Ash and his Mom.

"I talked to King Richard and Queen Johanna the other day and we agreed on something. Prince Ash and Princess Dawn will get married. We also agreed on the wedding day it will be on September 22." King Andrew said excited. He saw his wife Queen Delia happy standing up and hugging their son Prince Ashton. Who's face is expressionless.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A Twist ~ Chapter 1-Meeting

-Dawn's POV-

I was pissed of when my father told me that I was going to get married with a person I don't even know! How dare he make that decision of MY life. I wanted to strangle him. Yes I'm a violent person not much of a Princess.

"Why did you say that? I don't want to get married! I'm barely 18 I have a life I want to live explore the world but I won't because I'm going to be married!" I yelled. I saw my father's face turn in shock.

"You're going to become a Queen of Pallet Town. If I were you I would be happy"

"Well if you want something like that so bad go get a Queen but don't make decision of my life. I don't even know him how do you except me to be so happy? The wedding is canceled I don't want it" I starting walking to my room. I stopped when my father said something.

"I'm afraid that if you don't get married with him I will kick you out of the palace" He said looking confident. I looked at him straight at his eyes.

"Are you threatening? How dare you? You are kicking me out just because I won't marry someone? You know most fathers don't even want their daughters to get married and here you are threatening me to get married?" I was beyond pissed. If I could I would kill him right now.

"Okay I'm being to hard on you. I will arrange a meeting so you could meet Prince Ashton" Not even waiting for my reply he walked away. I turned my heel and speed walked to my room.

"Hey sis" my little sister said. Her name was Violet. She is 7 years old.

"Don't talk to me" I said not even looking at her. I continued walking passing 6 doors, got to some stairs, then to another 6 doors and then I walked in. We have a big palace that takes like half of the town. My room was filled with purple my favorite color. I laid on my bed for a while until I heard a knock.

"Go away" I said looking up at the ceiling. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"I'm sorry Princess Dawn but your friend May is here and she wants to see you" Our maid Claire said through the door. I sat at quickly.

"Tell her to come in" Seconds later May came in through the door. Not even bothering to knock this this is okay with me. She sat next to me on my bed.

"What's up gurl?" May said. She was a very pretty girl. She's the Princess of Petalburg. She may be a Princess but she doesn't act like one at all. She is the same age as me.

"A lot" I said.

"My father is making me get married"

"Really? To who?"

"To Prince Ashton whoever that is" I said to her. She seems…happy? I'm mad and she's happy.

"Do you think he is cute? I heard he is the Prince of Pallet Town over at the Kanto region." Kanto? I'm going to have to move to Kanto? I ignored her she's obsessed with looks. There was a knock on the door and my father walked in.

"King Giovanni and I talked and we decided to make a meeting they will be coming tomorrow so dress nice and act like a Princess" he walked out.

"I can't wait to meet him" May said. "I'm going to go find something to wear" She left running. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The Next Day-

May came very early to help each other get ready. She is wearing a blue dress and I'm wearing a pink dress. (To see dresses look at my profile). We finished in 3 hours.

"And he had the nerve to still give me a rose!" May said angry. She was talking about Drew the boy she hates yet still is in love with. I rolled my eyes. It was the same story, he called her a loser, she calls him a pathetic freak blah blah blah and he gives her a rose. My mom walked in.

"Honey King Giovanni, Queen Delia, and Prince Ashton are here" May and I walked out of my room. Walking to the entrance of the castle. We saw them talking in our lawn.

"Cutie" I heard May said. I looked at the Prince he was cute but I bet he is concieded. My father saw us.

"Well here is my daughter Dawn with her friend May and my wife Johanna" They turned to look at as. I smiled. I don't want to be here right now.


End file.
